Change of plan
by back2basic
Summary: what if Addison hadn't left all those years go. What if Addison had stayed and started a life with Addison. But what would happen when a new group of Intern came in and Alex found himself madly in love with his wife, but wondering about a certain brown hair intern that he seem to wonder about.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I realized I didn't like my writing style on the last story. So I erased it and started over. More detail and more my normal writing style then the rest. It still the same story what if Addison hadn't left all those years go. What if Addison had stayed and started a life with Addison. But what would happen when a new group of Intern came in and Alex found himself madly in love with his wife, but wondering about a certain brown hair intern that he seem to wonder about. I hope you guys enjoy and look forward to hearing your reviews.

This week had been hell on his body the twins were in the middle of the fussy stage, work was hectic, and him and Addison could just not be put on the same schedule. Today was the first morning they had the same schedule, but that was just due to surgery. He had allowed Addison to get ready first as he took care of the twin. "How are you this morning?" he said to his son as he leaned over to pick him up out of the crib. He was reaching for daddy, and it just made Alex heart melt a little. "It looks like your sister still sleeping, so let's be quiet so we can have some alone time," he said as he carried him over to the changing table.

Addison had this whole room decorated to a tee which was hard to do when she found out she was expecting a boy and girl. However Addison had done it and as he looked around the room Alex had to admit he loved this room the most. It just felt perfect for the twin. He changed Connor diaper before he grabbed the clothes Addison had laid out for them the night before. A cutie blue top that said "Daddy's number one" and a pair of jeans. A nice casual look for the day. "So it looks like your mommy got you and your sister wearing the same clothes. It's cute now, but I promise I talk mom out of doing it when you guys are older," he said as he picked up his son. Giving him raspberry on his stomach he heard his son laugh and couldn't help but do it again. "Oh oh looks like we woke up your sister," he said as he looked over at Emily who had pulled herself up.

Alex placed Connor back in his crib and picked Emily up as he placed raspberries on her belly as well. He loved the sound of his children laughing. "Did you think Daddy would leave you out?" he said as he walked her over to the table. "Nope you both are going to get it, " as he leaned down again for one more laugh. Before he worked on changing her for the morning.

"It sounds like you are having way too much fun for this early in the morning," he heard his wife say. He turned around to see his wife leaning against the door frame wearing her robe, her long red hair wet from the shower, and a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Not at all mommy," Alex said as he walked over to his wife he gentle kissed her on the lips before handing her Emily.

"Good morning little girl," she said as she handed Alex her cup of coffee. "Looks like someone ready to start the day. Or talking about starting the day and I got phone call from Melissa this morning. She came down with the flu and can't make it this morning. The day care can take them, but they won't be open till 8 and we both have surgeries at seven."

"Okay how about you help me get them down stairs so I can feed them you go finish getting ready and I promise I have it all figured out by the time you come down stairs," he said as he leaned in closer to his wife. He knew she hated when things didn't work out as she had planned them to.

"How did I get so lucky to have you?" She said leaning in and gentle touched her lips.

"You trained me well," he said with a small laugh before he went over to his son.

Even with the news of Melissa the four of them were still able to get loaded up into their SUV, and to the hospital both on time. Addison help Alex put the kids in the stroller, before leaning over and gentle placed a kiss on both their head before she said. "If I can I come see you two on my lunch." She turned to Alex and gave him a little deeper kiss. "And I see you up stairs."

"Have a kick ass surgery today," he said as he started to push the stroller in the hospital. Now his plan this morning was to find the new group of intern, and have one of them baby sit his children until the day care open. As he walked in he found them outside the ER with April. He walked up over to April. "I know you have the morning all planned out for the interns, but I really need one of them," he said to here. As he looked over at the group of bubbly too early in the morning interns who he knew were going to screw up at least one.

"Fine pick which one you want," April said.

"Thanks," he looked over at the intern again and the brown hair one just stood out. She looked tough, but at the same time she could handle anything thrown at her. "You what's your name?"

"Jo Wilson," she answer back to him as she stepped out of the crowd.

"Cute I like chicks with boys' names," he said as he grabbed the stroller before heading down the hall. "Now I'm assuming you made it through med school that you can handle two children until day care open. If you do this well and get them to day care unharmed there a chance that I actually might let you in on a pretty cool surgery today." He said as he stopped outside the elevator doors. "Do you think you can handle this?"

"Yes sir," she said as she looked down at the cute kids in the stroller.

"You have Connor and Emily we feed them and gave them their bottles before coming in so they should be good until daycare. Everything you need is in this," he said handing her the diaper bag that felt like a ton. "The daycare opens and 8. After the come up to find me I should still be in OR 4. Also just tell them Karev. They will know what to do." He said before he leaned down placing a kiss on both their head. "Now you two be good for Wilson, and if I have a chance I stop by the day care on lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So here you go chapter two is ready for you guys. I had fun writing this one out. Lot of Addex moments and I loved it. I put a little Jolex in the mix also cause we wouldn't have this story if she wasn't in it. However I'm building the back ground to Addex at the moment so I hope you guys enjoy.

He closed the door to his wife office to have some alone time. After he handed his children off to the intern his day had went down the tubes. His surgery that was supposed to be routine had turned into a nightmare there was more complication and now he was not sure if his patient would make it. It always ate him up inside when he saw a young child so sick. At least if it was someone older he could say that they lived a long life. On top of his crappy surgery this morning the intern he had picked was a spoiled princess. She was smart, but he could just tell she was handed everything in life. He guessed he could say the same thing about his wife, however by the time she walked into his life she had already earned more than her family ever gave her.

"Where are you?" A text msg came through on his phone.

"Your office" he sent back to his wife.

"K don't leave I be right there,"

He smiled at the thought of seeing his wife. Even after five years together, he still was madly in love with her and still wondered how he ever got so lucky to land a women like him. He sat up on the couch as he waited for her to get here. When he heard the door open, he looked up at the most beautiful site he could lay eyes on. She had gone down to the daycare and had Connor in her arms. "I heard you had a bad morning and thought this might cheer you up," she said as she sat down on the couch next to him. He leaned in closer to him for a quick kiss. She tasted like peppermint one of his favor taste on here. "I would have brought Emily also, but she was down for her nap."

"This is great," he said as he pulled away from Addison for a moment and leaned over to place a kiss on Connor forehead. "And how is this little monster doing today?' he asked as he started to tickle his son stomach. The sound of laughter could be heard though the office and his son got attacked by the tickle monster.

"Day care says he's behaving well today. I always get a little worried bring them in to day care it not like they spend a lot of time here," she said as she placed Connor on Alex lap before she reached down and took off her shoes.

Connor was restless in his arm so he placed his son on the floor to the office, and wrapped his arm around his wife shoulder as they watched their son crawl around the floor of the office. "So how was your morning?"

"A lot better than yours. My surgery went even better than I had expected and if all goes well the patient will be on the road to a healthy future. I was so sorry to hear about yours though I know you were hopefully that it was just a routine surgery. He's a fighter though and I'm sure he is given it his all to fight though this."

"I know it is just so hard to watch them be so young and have to fight so hard just to survive in this world. I watch Connor and Emily every day and when I see these sick kids in the hospital bed I, just image went these parents must be going though. If that was either Connor or Emily I will be honest I don't know if I could be the strong one," Alex said as he let the day emotions just fall off his chest. There was something about his wife he could just open up to her.

"First off I wouldn't expect you to be the strong one even though I know you would try to be because you believe in protecting the people you love the most. However, Alex that is what makes you the amazing doctor that you are. You are tough around the edges, but you have an amazing heart that cares so much about the patients. I think I saw it in you before you even knew you had it. It needed some work, but it was there. So I would be more worried about you if you were not affected by a bad surgery then I am about you upset about this case. "

He placed his forehead against his wife's just to take a breath and be thankful to have such a strong amazing women in his life. Though everything that had happen, she is the one person he knew he could count on. "Thank you," he said as he gentle kissed her he wanted to deepen it, but he felt a little tug on his pants leg. "Someone doesn't like it when daddy hogs mommy all to himself does he," he said as he picked Connor up and placed him between Addison and himself.

"Nope he def. like his daddy. He wants all the attention on him," she said was a small smile.

The rest of his shift went by pretty smoothly after his rough morning thanks to his amazing wife who really cheered him up. His intern wasn't half bad either by the time he had come back from his lunch break she had checked on all his patients, did all the paper work, and even ran the test on his patient he was supposed to operate on in the morning. He found her in NICU after he had dropped some papers off in his wife office. As he walked into NICU he was taken aback by the princess she had one of the babies in her arms as she rocked back and forth in the rocker. "I was all caught up so I thought I take a break."

He was about to make a smart ass comment to her, but instead he caught her eyes and for the first time today he saw a small bit of Jo Wilson that he wasn't expecting to see. "It's alright when I was an intern I spent a lot of time in here myself," he said as he walked over to the baby next to her. He had saw the parents head down stairs as he walked in. He reached his hand in and the little guy grabbed hold. "There something about babies that just calm you down while you're having a rough day here." He said as he looked over at Jo.

"Yeah," she said looking up at Alex. "How come you don't do NICU then?"

"That's all my wife. She taught me a lot when I was an intern, but I had to make a choice to either stay on her services or to date her. So I went with my heart on that, and I never looked back." He said with a small little smile.

"You two sound amazing," Jo said with a small smile towards Alex.

"Well it depends on what you hear from the rumor mill," he said with a small laugh. "Hey we are all caught up if you like you can spend some time down in the pit."

"You sure," Jo asked with a smile.

"Yeah, if anything happens I page you," he said as he watch her place the baby back in the crib.

"Thank you," she said as she headed out of NICU.

There was something about that girl that had him wanting to know a little more about her. "I remember finding you in here just like that when you first started working for me." He heard his wife say as he turned around to face her. "There was times I would walk in her caused I wanted some me time and find you holding on to one of the little ones for dear life. I think it was in those moment that I started to fall in love with you." She said as she walked closer to him. "You better not be thinking of falling for the intern."

"Nope she has nothing on you a hot, red head, sexy as all can be, top of her career, perfect mother and wife. I think I have the whole package right here," he said as he grabbed his wife waist and pulled her closer to him. He gentle massage his fingers along her waist as he leaned in closer to her and whispered "Plus only you look this hot wearing scrubs." He gentle kiss the side of her neck before her allowed his lips to find hers. She still tasted like peppermint and it drove him nuts as he pulled her body closer to his he wanted nothing more than to have her all to himself right now.

She pulled away from him for a moment and buried her head in his shoulder as she noticed that they were no longer alone in the NICU. Alex loved in when she got shy like this and gentle took her hand leading her out of NICU. He wanted to pull her into one of the on call rooms, but instead he pulled her into a little corner before say. "God Addie you drive me nuts. Tonight after we put the twins to sleep its date night."

"Sounds like a plan," Addison said as she buried her head into her husband chest. "Now go back to work before we don't make it home."

AN So what did you guys think? I hope you guys are enjoy Addex because I'm enjoying writing them a whole lot. I forget how much I've missed them.


End file.
